Chaos Underhand denied
by superstarbaby16
Summary: bella is married to edward AND pregnant. after the kids are born it's time for her change. what unexpected chaos or maricle will happen that is so great during bella's change. read to find out. my summarys always suck R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody I am back and don't worry I still will be updating my other stories especially my twilight ones. Cause Twilight rocks and so does Stephanie Meyer anyway I don't own any characters from Twilight but I do own the ones that I made. :) so read on. Oh and I haven't all the Twilight series yet but I have a pretty good idea of what happens cause of the great fanfictions. **

**Chapter 1**

It was the day I would be married to Edward. I woke up and Edward wasn't by my side instead I saw Alice jumping up and down saying words I could not comprehend cause I was technically half asleep still. I rose from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I was rushed into the bathroom and Alice demanded that I take a shower quickly.

That woke me up. I disregarded my clothes in a pile and hopped into the inviting hot shower. My muscles relaxed in and I breathed in a sigh of relief. I washed my hair with my vanilla shampoo and washed my body with the foamy dove soapy liquid. I twisted the taps turning the water off and hopped out of the shower being met with foggy mist. I saw some pants and shirt Alice put on my counter for before I went to the wedding and so I didn't ruin the dress with anything.

I put them on feeling all snug Alice pushed me into a chair attacking my face with make up while Rosalie did my hair. After a half an hour I was ready to go to the wedding. I had my wedding dress in the back seat of the car with me. Rosalie raced off heading to the church, where are wedding would be held.

I changed into my wedding dress. It was an off the shoulders white dress which sparkled when it touched a speck of light. The bottom had a see through meshy kind of fabric, which sparkled as well. My hair was up in a bun, which had fashioned chopsticks in my hair, which had dangles of sparkles. I wore white see through glass heels. I thought were way to expensive but no they had to buy them according to Alice.

Alice had put on sparkling lip-gloss that made my lips look plumper and a sort of creamy eye shadow. I had eyeliner under my eyes, which I didn't think looked right on me. I didn't suit it and waterproof mascara, which made my eye, lashes longer then they already were.

Charlie, my father, had my arm hoped around his and I was walking down the aisle. My goal was to reach Edward at that very moment. But with the beat to our steps to the wedding song it felt slow and painful. We had reached the end of the line, it was time for Charlie to let me go.

"Are you sure about this Bella? You are putting your life away here. Don't forget that? Think about what you are doing." My eyes bore into Edwards. "I already have thought about this and I plan to spend the rest of my life with the man I love and will marry today." I said to him. I know it hurt him.

I was his baby girl and I was about to be the adult he never wanted me to be. He always told me that I should act my age or something like that I heard it in his voice. But how was I when all he ever did was wrap me up in his leash. Something I did not want to happen to me when I grew older, inside joke. Edward was to change me a few weeks from now after our 'honeymoon'.

I pulled away from Charlie taking a step back to Edward and I finally turned around my back facing Charlie. He just had to see I was still his baby girl just trying to control her own life. The priest spoke to us about marriage blah in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part. The Cullen's snickered at that. Finally it was time for our rings. I placed mine on his and vice versa. After the whole marriage in the church we went to the reception. Now that was fun.

I was laughing at everything now. I think I was a bit to drunk. When it was time for Edward's and my first dance I was intoxicated by his smell. We were dancing to 'Claire de lune' (A: N is that even a slow song)

We pulled away and I danced with others. Finally the reception was over and people were leaving giving me feedback and stuff. All I wanted to do was be alone with Edward at this moment, my feet ached and my head hurt. Edward picked me up when everyone was gone and raced back to hi –our house. He set me on my bed looking at me with lust filled eyes.

**LEMON **(attention this is my first time ever righting a lemon seen so sorry if it is bad.)

He pulled himself against me and kissed me way past the rules that he made but who gave a shit. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I moaned into his mouth. His tongue swerved my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave a devilish grin and kept my mouth shut.

I gasped when he bit down. My mouth opening partly and he rammed his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance and obviously vampire boy won that was no fair. Revenge is near when he changes me. I moaned while he explored my wet mouth.

I pushed my self against him. He ended the kiss and looked at me stubbornly. "How am I suppose to get this off?" he said tugging at my dress. I reached to my back and undid the zipper standing up and slipping the dress off. It reached my ankles when I was on the bed again. Edward working at my bra strap. Slipping it off and nibbling on my breasts. He cupped it in one hand rubbing one the other sucking and nibbling on my nipple.

I arched my back pressing my self against his CLOTHED chest might I add that just had to go. I slipped off the black jacket and worked my way to the buttons kissing any exposed area I could find. When the buttons were finally done I tugged it off. I started at his muscles, rubbing my hand over his BEAUTIFUL abs. I whispered a 'wow' and he chuckled.

He slipped his pants off and now we were both in our underwear okay for Edward boxers but whatever people all I want to do is get intimate with him. He reached to the hem of my underwear circling it he then sunk down to me belly button and started licking it I threw my body up and he grinned. I could feel his erection on my leg and gosh I really wanted him right now.

In a flash I was naked completely. He blew in between my folds. I moaned no I seriously moaned I think Emmett and the rest heard me and they weren't in the house. I shuddered. He bit down on my clit making me whimper and then he pushed his tongue into me I gasped and bucked my hips to his tongue, which was soon replaced with his cold fingers. One finger, two finger, three finger. Shit this felt good and he was massaging my clitoris with his thumb.

I was nearing release when he stopped. I looked at him pouting. He laughed and lay me down. Putting his cock at my entrance. He pushed in a little and I screamed. He hushed me kissing me while my walls tightened beckoning him to start moving.

He looked at me in approval and I nodded my head. He pushed in. I moaned and gasped when he would hit a soft spot. Sooner then before I begged him to go faster harder. I climaxed once, twice, four times. When he finally came as well. I was sweating and so was he. We lay in the bed tangled in the blankets breathing heavy. "Ready for another round?" Edward asked and we rolled over starting another session of love.

End of lemon 

The next morning I could feel someone jumping up and down on my bed. One word, Alice. I opened my eyes and groaned. "Alice, go away. I'm tired." I mumbled. She huffed and threw some clothes at me pushing me in the bathroom. "Take a shower. We are going shopping." She squealed. I groaned. Edward chuckled. I glared. He shut up. I smirked.

I stepped into the hot shower. Breathing in relaxation when a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Edward." I groaned. "Hm." He asked. Putting his head in the crook of my neck. And his hands, roaming everywhere.

He pushed his fingers into my entrance making me moan in pleasure. I quickly moved away from him. "Edward I'm tired from last night please." I whined. He gave a miserable put and then started soaping me up. His hands roaming everywhere sensitive.

Finally the shower was done and I was dressed in skinny jeans and a red shirt that read 'bite me' on it. I was going with Alice to the mall great. I thought. I grabbed my cell phone and puma sneakers and ran out to Alice's car.

Rosalie, Alice and I were having a girls night out Alice said. Great I'm stuck shopping all night. We walked into the mall and I must have been out of my mind cause I enjoyed it. We stopped at the food court cause it was noon and I was getting hungry. I grabbed a poutine from New York Fries and we were off. Alice stopped in her track. She was having a vision. A minute later she was squealing so loud people were starting to stare.

Rosalie clamped her hand over Alice's mouth. She shushed her and we were off shopping AGAIN. My feet were starting to hurt so we decided to go home. NOT. We left the mall but didn't go home. Why me? Suddenly these boys asked to race and we were off. I felt the exhilarating rush of wind on my hair. I was laughing a lot. We won the race. It was so FUN. The boys gave us their number and told us we should go to the tracks sometime and race some more. Did I mention the were hot? When we were on our way home we all squealed.

The boys started at us questioningly. We showed them the paper and told them about how we raced them. The guys looked totally jealous and snatched the paper ripping it to shreds. "Hey, we were gonna call them." Rosalie whined. Emmett snatched her and ran upstairs full speed. Jasper did the same to Alice and Edward to me.

Once we were done our…how should I put it…business. The girls and I locked ourselves in Alice's room. NO BOYS sign on the door. The boys were wining outside the door. I snickered. We painted each other's nails and talked about the race we had just won. After a while Rosalie and I left to see our boys. They were playing on the PS3. Some shooting game.

Rosalie and I watched for a while until I got tired and Edward brought me upstairs. "Good night my love." He said before I fell into a deep sleep.

**how did u guys like it. tell me in your review's and was my lemon bad or good for a beginner. come on people review review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey everyone I hope you liked chapter one. :) **

Okay so it's been a month since Edward and have been married and I am loving it. It may seem awful the way the author wrote it but it was one of the best and she is thinking of changing the first chapter anyway back to the real story.

It seems that I have been gaining a tad bit of weight and that is so not good and Emmett keeps commenting on it. You know now that I think about it my time of the month should be coming in a week. Great.

So Alice, Rosalie and I are going shopping for whatever Alice wanted us to go shopping for. We past this adorable baby store. Sometimes I wish I could have a kid but I knew it would never happen cause of Edward's vampire thing.

Well I was -wait Alice was getting me clothes for me to try on. I was looking at racks to see if there was anything that I liked. I pulled out a baby doll dress I liked that and I don't know why. Maybe Alice's style is rubbing on me. I pulled out a shirt that went up to my mid thigh. It was green and flared at the bottom were light green and dark green stripes formed. And at the top were there was a V neck covered by another light shirt it read 'Love' in sparkled letters and hearts around it.

After an hour of shopping I needed a break. I stopped at the food court ordering myself a Caesar salad. Mm. That was good. I gulped it all down with a diet coke. After a few hours we were going home thankfully.

**A week Later...**

my time of the month hadn't started yet and I was worried. I had gone through my calender and it always came on the sixteenth. And I had waited all week for it to come. I guess I'm going to have to go to my last choice.

I was at the drug store in five minutes top. I went to the aisle where they sold pregnancy tests and bout at least twenty of them. I bought them from the cashier, who stared at me. I block my face from his view payed him the money and drove to Edwards.

"Bella, what's wrong and what is in the bag?" Edward asked concern filling his eyes. Damn it I shouldn't have done it here but if I do it at Charlie's he will not be happy at all. "Nothing." I replied hiding the plastic bag out of his reach and view.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I ran upstairs and he followed. "Edward. Human moment please." He nodded and waited outside the door. I read the instructions.

Pee on stick

wait for twenty minutes

two lines positive.

One line negative.

I peed on the stick. And set it down on the counter. I waited pre-occupying my time by brushing my hair or biting my nails. I looked at my nails. I decided I am going to grow them. Twenty minutes was up. I looked at the stick. Oh. Shit.

Two lines. I screamed. Edward came barging in the room. "What? What?" he said looking at me. I threw the stick at him. "No." he said not believing it. "D...did you ch...cheat on me?" I gasped. "Edward Cullen I can not believe you." I screamed running out the door, down the flight of steps and through the front door.

"Bella." Edward said in a hushed tone. He was dazzling me. "I'm sorry. But you mist remember I can not have babies. Tests are sometimes wrong lets go and ask Carlisile." Edward begged. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I nodded. We would be visiting him at the hospital. We drove off in the Volvo.

"Let me see Carlisile." Edward demanded. The nurse looked at him. "Excuse me." She sounded like she was plugging her nose. Carlisile was there after an argument was going on with the nurse and Edward. Edward walked away from the nurse glaring at nothing.

"What did you need to see me for?" Carlisile asked in one of the rooms. "Is Bella pregnant?" Edward asked. Carlisile gave him a stern look but checked me anyway. He put some blue invisible gel on my stomach. I shivered.

He rubbed the whatever you call it on my stomach. (A: N what do you call that thing that the doctors use to find the baby in your stomach I forget?) Carlisile looked shocked. "Y...you are having a baby." He stuttered out. I grinned. Edward was smiling the largest I have ever seen. After thanking Carlisile and telling him we would see him at home we walked out of the hospital.

Edward took me and spun me around and ran me, at human speed, to the car. "Oh my frickin gosh I'm going to be a dad." Edward said. I couldn't talk I was speechless. We drove to the house and Edward ran me into the living room calling for a family meeting.

Alice was jumping up and down squealing like a maniac. "Everyone. Bella's pregnant." There was a long silence. I hid behind Edward. "That's great." Emmett roared laughing like crazy. Jasper congratulated us and Rosalie was still, very still. She looked at me and got up coming towards me she said a congratulation Bella and walked back to her seat.

I gave her a small smile and went back to talking with everyone else. Alice insisted that we go shopping. So here I am stuck in the mall, looking at maternity clothes. I walked out of the store. If Alice wanted to get me clothes she could do it herself. I wanted to wonder.

I passed Baby Gap. I had to go in there it felt like a force was doing so. And when I blinked a few times I had a shopping cart and was looking through everything. I had bought some baby clothes. The kind both genders could wear until I was able to figure out my genders.

**5 months later**

Today was another doctor's appointment. And today I would figure out the gender of my baby. I can't wait. I went to the waiting room once I had confirmed that I was here and sat down after 30 minutes the nurse came and said my name. Edward and I stood up following the nurse to Dr. Kimberly's room.

Dr. Kimberly out the gel on and put the baby detector thing on my stomach. She gave us a big grin. "Would you like to know the gender?" She asked. "Yes." Edward said nodding his head. She grinned. "You are having two girls and one boy." I froze. Edward froze. I turned to him sharply. He gulped and fainted. Vampires do not faint.

**Edward's POV**

Triplets. Oh god and two girls. There will be so many boys and oh my gosh after that everything went blank. I awoke to Bella's divine voice. I gave my mouth a tug for a smile. I sat up. Bella looked worried and Emmett sat there grinning. "Dude, you so totally fainted."

I groaned. Who the hell told Emmett? He would never let me live this down. I looked at Bella. She gave me a warm smile. I lifted my self off of the couch and walked to her giving her a humongous hug. "Triplets." I whispered. She nodded her head tears of happiness running down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and Alice awed. Emmett snickered and Rosalie whacked him on the head. Ass.

Rosalie had been warming up to Bella a bit more. She started conversations and she really couldn't wait for the babies to be born. "What should there names be?" Bella asked. "I don't know lets give it some time though okay."

After a long day all I wanted was to do IT with Bella but it is pretty hard with a big belly in the way. I groaned and she didn't want to do it until the kids were at least born. Great now to wait for four more months. Oh the joy.

**Bella's POV**

so Edward was okay. When he fainted I was worried. What if he left again and wouldn't come back? I pushed that to the back of my head. I do not need worrying to do. That will make me stressful and stress is not good for the baby.

I was getting very tired and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. The next morning everyone seemed so happy. I knew they had all went hunting there topaz eyes were brighter. I walked into the kitchen to be met with a wave of nausea. Someone was making bacon. Gross. I ran to the bathroom and barfed my brains out. Why was this still happening?

I groaned. Brushed my teeth hopped into he shower and put on the clothes Alice picked out for me. It consisted of dark skinny jeans and an off the shoulder pink sweater. Pretty. I wore my pink and black DC's with that.

Today Alice, Rosalie and I were going shopping for the nursery. Yay. And I meant that. We walked into the mall and Alice guided us to a furniture store. We all walked together to the baby section. I decided for the nursery I would pick a soft colored wood set. The crib was a soft wood with a mattress with little animals on it. Lions, zebra's and others that would come from the zoo.

My favorite was the monkey that was eating the banana. We also got the dis-included set of blankets, pillow cases, cushions etc. We got the matching animal set for the whole room and some stick on wall stickers. We decided to paint it a soft blue. Calm. The rocking chair was as well soft wood that came along with it a little animal cushion would be included.

We got some other things to be ordered to the house next Friday. Alice had said that she wanted to design the rooms and I wasn't allowed to look at them until she was sure I had the names ready. Hell yeah I did. I needed to discuss it with Edward of course.

Next was the paint store. We bought the light blue paint and Alice went off getting the paint for the kids. After all that walking I was home. No body knows really knows how I was able to get pregnant. Vampires don't do babies. Right?

I was lying in bed my head laying on Edward's chest. "Edward," mumbled, "Hm," he asked. "What about Bridgett Mary-Lyn Cullen." I looked up. He looked confused...and cute. "For one of the girl's." I sighed. "Oh...it's perfect." He said grinning.

We sat in a comfortable silence when he said, "I like Amber... Amber Marissa Cullen." I looked up at him. "I like it to." I started to rub my belly. It was starting to become a habit.

**How was it? I have know idea what I'm going to name the little boy can you guys gove some suggestions and review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was already eight months pregnant and my back has been killing me. Poor me. The nursery was DONE. Okay so it looked like this. The walls were painted a sky blue and Jasper had painted some doodles on it. On the top of the right side was an airpline and at the bottom was a meadow, Esme's idea, with a monster truck at both ends. Emmett's idea.

On the left side was a beautiful Sakura tree (cherry blossom tree) at the bottom with a meadow like the other one but instead of monster trucks there were rows of flowers. At the top and middle petals floated around the area. Rosalie's idea. On the North side of the room where the big window was. The sun peaked out from the corner with clouds on it. Carlisile's idea. And the South side was a huge walk in closet. Alice's doing.

Jasper offered to do the kid's room to which I accepted at the first chance. I was dying to see the room's but we hadn't had my little boys name yet. The room's weren't done though. Alice was waiting for the furniture to arrive. Yeah right I know it's already. Alice can get things here in less than a day when the normal arrival would be in a month.

It was decided that after three months I would be able to change into a vampire. Personally I would like to expand that cause I would love to stay with my kids. I started to walk around the house gathering my thoughts when two arms wrapped around me.

"Hey honey." I mutter. "what are you thinking about?" He asks. I shake my head to indicate nothing. He just nods knowing that I won't talk about it until I am ready. I loosen myself from his grip and walk upstairs.

I felt something wet come between my legs, and did I mention that I was wearing a skirt. It all just pured out. My water broke. "Edward." I screamed. He was at my side panicking. Alice had already packed my stuff and he grabbed it and myself and ran to his car.

He was driving 130 mph going faster and faster. I was breathing heavily and didn't know what to do. I just moaned in pain. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. We had arrived at the hospital and Edward ran in askeing for Carlisile. Carlisile was there in just a minute bringing me to a room.

"Bella. How far are your contractions." I moaned shaking my head. "I don't know." He told Edward to change me into the hospital gown and to change himself into some scrubs. I screamed again when the contractions grew. Pain. Pain. Pain.

My contractions were complete and which ever baby wanted out. They wanted it now. I started screaming bloody murder and squishing Edward's hand. I'm pretty sure I saw him wince at one point. "Come on Bella, push." That was Alice.

Emmett came barging in. "Bella the babies are coming. Let me see." He took a peak and fainted right there on the floor. Edward burst out laughing. I screamed. "I see the head. Push a bit more Bella you're almost there." I breathed in a sigh and pushed. I heard a cry. Carlisile passed that baby to Alice who started to clean it and do all the other necessities.

The second one killed and I took it all out on poor Edward. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to face me. "Edward if you don't get that fuckin baby out of me right now you won't be having sex for a long time." I yelled in his ear. His eyes almost pooped out.

If Emmett were awake and not lying on one the hospital chairs right here. I would of sworn he would have been laughing hard. Push. Push. And another baby. Carlisile gave that one to Esme. Now for my last baby. This one was easier and the boy. Trust me it's a mother's instinct.

My babies were born and I felt like crying so I did. I was just so happy.

**Bridgett Mary-Lynn Cullen**

**March 16 2008**

**4pounds 6 oz.**

**10:14 PM**

**Amber Marissa Cullen**

**March 16 2008**

**4pounds 3 oz.**

**10:20 PM**

**Ethan Anthony Cullen**

**March 16 2008**

**4 pounds 6 oz.**

**10:22 PM**

My babies. I held them in my arm. Bridgett had brown hair and dark brown eyes. She yawned and clapped her mouth open and shut. Her eyes opening lazily. Amber. My little Amber. Had brown hair and topaz eyes. She stared at me tilting her head this way and that and then gave me a big smile. Ethan. My little boy had brown hair as well and dark green eyes showing specks of topaz when it hit the light at a certain angle.

He gave me a big goofy smile. It reminded me of Emmett and h9is big dimples showing reminded me of my handsome young -cough- husband. I looked up at him my eyes full of tears. "You want to old little Ethan." I asked. He looked hesitant and then nodded.

I moved his arms in the right way and put baby Ethan there. He smile at the little on in his arms. I gave Amber to Esme and Bridgett to Alice. The babies cooed. I put my head on the pillow and my eyes drifted to my own land but not before saying. "Edward look at our little bundles of joy."

A few days later and I was allowed to go home. The babies were healthy. Surprised. No not really. Edward signed out and then I was wheeled to the car. Safety first Edward says. I put little Ethan in his dark green and light green car seat. Bridgett in her blue and pink and Amber in her purple and pink.

We drove off. Edward seemed to be driving slower than usual but I knew it was only cause it was the kid's first time in the car and he didn't want to scare them. When we were at home I was more excited then ever. I took Ethan's car seat with him in it to the house while Edward did Amber and Bridgett's.

I brought them upstairs to their nursery and put on one of Edward's lullaby CD's I had got at the baby shower. I wanted to change their outfits so I went into the closet. In big blue fluffy letter on the right side at the top read BRIDGETT and in purple fluffy letters on the left were written AMBER. Ethan was the north and written in green.

I put on a Winnie the Pooh shirt on Amber and the matching pants that had piglet on them. I also put on pink booties to match and lay her down in her crib. I put Bridgett in a matching Winnie the Pooh shirt but instead of Piglet on the pants it was Tigger. I also put orange booties on her. Ethan was...different. He had on a dark navy blue shirt that had a red monster on it and dirt everywhere and then dark black jeans that were folded at the bottom. He just wore socks. I guess he doesn't like booties.

Once they were all in there beds I turned off the light and went to my own bed. I was awoken by crying. I looked at the clock 3:51 in the morning. I walked to the nursery room to find Edward trying to give Amber her bottle while trying to give Ethan his bottle as well. Bridgett was sobbing. I took Bridgett from her crib and Ethan from Edward's hand and sat in the rocking chair.

Rising my shirt I let them suck on my nipple. Breast-feeding. Bridgett and Ethan stopped crying and Amber was quieting down. Edward stared at me. I gave him a smile. Once Amber's bottle was done Edward started to burp her and then he felt something funky as he liked to call it. I told him it was her diaper that needed to be changed.

Edward gave me a blank look. "How do I do that?" He asked scrunching his nose. I burped Bridgett and Ethan and settled them down in their cribs they stared at me wide eyed. I gave them a smile and they cooed. I went to Amber and took her from Edward.

"Edward watch." As I opened the two sticky tabs that held the diaper in place. Edward looked disgusted. "Ew." he whispered. I smiled. I wiped her up, put powder and Vaseline on her and put on a new diaper. I put her in her crib and went to wash my hands. After that I wasn't tired anymore. Alice was trying to beat Emmett at a fighting game and she was winning. "No fair." Emmett whined.

I went upstairs to check on the babies after an hour or so and Bridgett was awake. I picked her up and put her on my side. "Let's go outside." she gave me a grin and started to tug on my shirt. "How about a bottle instead hon." she started to sob some more. "Okay, okay." I brought her to Edward's and my room and nursed her.

While she was drinking she wouldn't stop looking at me and giving this goofy smile. She raised one hand and started to open and close it. I put my index finger in it and she smiled. After I was done nursing her. We both went outside. I put on a warm winter jacket since there was still snow outside and some baby boots.

I sat on the outside bench on the porch with her in my lap. She was looking at the snow as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. She looked at me and then pointed to the snow. I picked some up and put some in her gloved hand. She screamed and I mean screamed and the snow melted. Edward came rushing out. "What's wrong with her?" Edward asked. "I don't know? I just put the snow in her hand and she screamed then it melted." Bridgett was burning up. She kept screaming and screaming. I ran in and got Carlisile.

"She has a high temperature but that's about it. Give her a nice warm bath and put her in some light clothes. She needs a lot of rest. It seems that she has gotten Edward's side with that though." I nodded and brought her upstairs. I put her in a nice baby bathtub that had rubber ducky prints on the mat. There was warm water and I put her in it. I washed her with some Johnson baby soap and lathered her hair with Johnson baby shampoo.

I lotioned her with the sleeping lotion Johnson had created and put on her Huggie diapers. Alice thought it would be a good idea if they had their own supply of stuff. I breast fed her again and put her in her crib. Once her head hit the pillow she was screaming again. I took off her sleeper and put on an Elmo shirt and that was all with just her diaper. She seemed to relax but she didn't sleep. She wouldn't let go of my shirt so I brought her downstairs.

"Hey look there's Bridgett. Um why isn't she sleeping?" Jasper asked. "I don't know. She won't let me put her in her crib. Watch this." I took her hands off of my shirt and put her on the couch. She screamed. I picked her up again and she stopped. "See." I said. Sitting on the couch.

Bridgett rested her head on my chest keeping a close eye on her surrounding. "Looks like she's grown attached. Look at your her mommy and she loves you. She is so adorable." Rosalie said. I laughed. We all laughed. Edward came down with his hair tousled and Ethan and Amber in his arms.

He gave me Ethan. "He wants you." He mumbled and sat down next to me. Ethan was eying me and gave me a big grin. I laid him down in the swing set I got from the baby shower. He cuddled into it but then stopped and threw his head back and forth looking for something. Oh his teddy bear. I went upstairs Bridgett still holding on to me and grabbed each of their stuffed animals.

I gave Ethan his brown fluffed teddy bear. That had a blue shirt on. Amber her yellow duck that had on an orange shirt and Bridgett her hot pink and white rabbit. They all hugged them. Amber fell asleep. Ethan fell asleep and Bridgett finally fell asleep.

**So how was it? Was it good. I have one thing to say though can you all please review. A lot of you had me on favorite and alert but no reviews. Thank you for the people who did though. and how do you like their names. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**5 months later**

Bridgett, Ethan and Amber were very strong. They could already lift their heads and crawl where they wanted to go. Alice has been bouncing up and down telling me that the kids rooms are ready but I wanted to see it later on at night. Right now I was feeding Amber. I wanted to see how she would take breast milk.

She took some sips and started ravishing it all up. I think my nipples swollen and she had a tight grip on my breast to begin with. I groaned. Ethan was awake. Bridgett has been sleeping well lately and if she isn't she is usually in Alice's closet. Alice thinks she'll be a shopper more like knows.

I put Amber down and she crawled with me to the living room where Ethan was in his swing. "Hi my little baby. Come here. I love you so much." I said picking him up. Amber went on her knees and put her arms up signaling for me to pick her up to.

I shook my head and she started to have tears in her beautiful big brown eyes. I sighed. "Okay hold on mommy will be right back." I went to the kitchen and put Ethan in his high chair. Then went to pick up Amber. She was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her face and thumb in her mouth. "Aw don't cry honey I said I would be right back see."

She looked at me and jumped in my arms. She hugged me tight and was crying in my shirt. What was wrong with her. Maybe Alice would know. I warmed Ethan his bottle and set him on the ground giving it to him. He fell back and laughed throwing his bottle at Emmett who was trying to beat jasper and a racing game.

"Ow." Emmett said rubbing his head. It couldn't of hurt that bad. I told them to watch Ethan and that I would be right back. I went to Edward. "Edward honey. Somethings wrong with Amber." He shot straight up. I sighed. Edward and I hadn't had any alone time maybe tommorrow Alice and Rosalie could watch them.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked walking to Amber and I and engulfing us in a big hug a sighed. He gave Amber and kiss on the cheek and she was still shaking. "She's scared of something. What's she afraid of." "I don't know. Lets go to Alice." he replied.

I gave Amber to him and she started screaming and throwing her head back and forth into Edward's chest. I took her from him and she started banging her head on me. I looked at Edward. Alice came dashing into the room. "It's what her power is doing to her. We can't help her. It would be best to let her rest or it may be because she's teething. Her teeth are sharp by the way." I nodded and brought her downstairs taking a teething toy and out it in her mouth.

She calmed down somewhat. He eyes drooped closed and she fell into a painless sleep. All the babies were asleep and it was just me and Edward in the house. You know what that means. "Edward, come on let's have some fun." I said pulling him upstairs.

He grabbed me by my waist and ran to his room. He filled our whirlpool tub with nice how water with bubbles in it. Yes bubble sex. I threw my clothes off and slipped in. Edward came after. I sat on his lap and started kissing him. He flipped us over. "No I want to go in lead." he said. I pouted. He kissed me it started out soft but then it became rough and needy.

He took one of my breasts in his hand. Kneading it and sucking on it like a newborn. My nipples which were already swollen became hard. He smirked. And pulled away. I moaned and then stared at him. "Why did you do that?" I asked and pushed him back onto me. I needed him in me right now. But before I knew it we were in our room on the bed.

He pulled my legs open and put his head down to my hot pussy. He licked my clit. "Edward, s...stop t...teasing. I...i want you." I said bucking my hips towards his. He put one finger in me in vampire speed pushing it in and out. Then two and then three. "Ahh." I screamed while cumming. He put his cock by my entrance.

Was it just me or did his dick get bigger. He pushed in with out no warning. I moaned and he human speed. "Damn it Edward. You have vampire speed so use it." I moaned. And he did. Three hours of hot sex took a lot out of you and now I was sleeping peacefully.

I woke up to a large crashing noise. I ran downstairs. "What was that?" I asked. "N...nothing." Everyone said. I looked at them suspiciously and then turned around and then pivoted. There was a huge whole in the wall. "Who did that?" I asked no yelled.

No one answered, then Bridgett came out of no where. Everyone gulped. She looked at me and clapped her hands. "Mamma." I stared and then squealed. "Oh my god baby say it again." she stared at me and then Edward. "Dadda." she asked puzzled. I could of sworn she gave Jasper and Emmett evil eyes.

"What did you guys do to the wall?" I asked. "Well it wasn't really us. You see we were playing this wicked game that Alice bought and then Ethan came down and we were trying to teach him how to play and then Bridgett came and Edward brought Amber down and then Bridgett wanted a turn but Ethan wouldn't let her so she started this fit and then she shot this fireball out of her hand. And then Amber took it out with water." Emmett said in one breath.

Suddenly the wall started to take back it's shape. I looked at the babies. It wasn't Bridgett or Amber. I looked at Ethan and he had this green glow to his hands. "So their powers are elements." Alice squealed. "That's not all Bella. It is going to be so cool what they can do and we are going to have to extend your change." She said.

"Why?" I asked. "Because your pregnant." Time froze. Pregnant. Again. Shopping. I looked at Edward and I fainted. I awoke to feeling three no four things lying beside me. I opened my eyes to see Bridgett, Ethan and Amber lying on my left next to the wall so they wouldn't fall off and Edward to my right.

I smiled at Edward. He smiled back. "Pregnant." I mouthed. He nodded. I rose slowly to not wake up my babies and hugged him real tight. "I love you so much." We both said at the same time. We laughed. The shaking of the bed woke Amber.

She crawled over me to Edward and grabbed his shirt. He looked down and smiled. She raised his shirt a bit and went inside. You could see something squirming. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore and I laughed. Edward was glaring at me.

Amber popped her head out from the neck and was trying to come out. Edward pulled her by her feet out he way she came. That made me laugh harder. "I think she wants you." He said. I took her from him and she went in my shirt for some milk.

I gave her what she wanted. This was family and another one on the way. Next to wake up was Ethan. He fussed for a bit cause he wanted milk as well so Edward brought him a bottle with breast milk in it. He didn't take it obviously. He hated bottles. Don't ask me why.

Bridgett had woken up taking the bottle. When amber was done Ethan came crawling over me, and to me face. "Milky, milk." He said. I had tears in my eyes. I nodded and he went and sucked and sucked and oh my gosh he's biting it with my teeth and it's sharp.

I inhaled and exhaled. I was interrupted by Edward sighing and told me he would be right back, taking Bridgett with him. Hm, what to do. I thought for a while. "How about we go to the park." The two clapped their hands. "Let's go get ready."

I went to the nursery and took out Ethan's clothes first. He wore blue jeans and DC baby boy shoes. Which were checkered white and black. He wore a red sweater he loved and underneath that his white summer shirt. Amber wore pink denim pants with Dora shoes. And a shirt that was white and had Dora and Boots walking and Swiper behind a bush. She also wore a pink fall jacket.

And for myself I wore black jeans, a long white shirt with a hood in the back that said 'Music Makes Me Lose Control' and people surrounding it and the words were jeweled in gold. I also wore some gold sandals. I took there soldier and told everyone I was going for a walk.

I took the babies stroller which had three seats. Bridgett and Edward would be meeting us there. I walked through the leaves that were falling for the coming Fall. I don't know why but all the guys looked at me drooling.

Weird. The kids were in the swing laughing and babbling something in their baby language. When I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled. "Hi Edward." He didn't talk just hugged me. That's when I knew something wasn't right. Edward doesn't hug me that tight and when I was carrying a baby.

I turned my head to be met with someone I had no clue of who it was. I tried to push him away and he wouldn't let me. I tried to scream but another person had covered my mouth. My babies they were still there okay. I saw a Volvo speed up.. Edward.

Edward ran out. "Bella." He screamed. I bit down on his hand and looked at the kids. They weren't there. "The kids." I screamed. Edward looked everywhere.

**Edward's POV**

I looked everywhere but couldn't see them. Then I spotted the car. Bridgett was in my arm and I wasn't going to let them take my kids. Vampire speed I ran to the car and threw open the back door and grabbed my kids and ran back to the seen.

Good. They didn't see me move. I ran to them normal speed. "What do you want with her." I said walking up to them and when the guy opened his mouth I punched him. I punched him good. The kids clapped and Ethan had his arms glow up and trap them in the grass.

Alice and the rest arrived, a second later and Emmett brought them up and beat the shit out of them. They couldn't talk. "What should we do with them?" I asked with a grin. "Edward that won't work just erase their brain and lets call the cops on them. I'll handle the story." I nodded.

Bella was by the swings with the kids. Rosalie was fixing the car and Alice was calling the police on the kidnappers. The police came and asked Bella some questions and she answered with a few...okay a lot of lies that we informed her with.

**Bella's POV**

When we came home we gave the babies a bath. Amber and Bridgett had fallen asleep quite quickly but Ethan wouldn't let me pull him down even if it was 6:45 PM they did have a long day. Maybe he was still in fright mode. I put on a lullaby in Edward and my room and rocked him back and forth.

I lay him on my bed and fell asleep with him in my arms. I awoke to something wet and slimy on my face. Ew. I opened my eyes to see baby Ethan and his green eyes staring at me hopping up and down. When I smiled at him he smiled back. How ironic.

I was about to get up when someone pushed me back down. "Edward." I whined. He took Ethan off my face and gave me some breakfast in bed. It consisted of pancakes, fruit salad and OJ. I ate it all up and Ethan was drooling. I'm guessing he wanted one.

I gave him a melon and he bit into it with the teeth he had grown. He gave a cute little shriek and hopped up and down in Edward's arm. "I guess he loves melons." Edward said chuckling. "Bella today your having a girls night out and no excuses." He said. I nodded taking a bite out of the pineapple slice.

After Ethan and I had finished my breakfast, I got up and went to take a shower. Letting the hot water wash away all my frustrations and tight muscles I grabbed a towel and brushed my teeth. Walking out Ethan crawled up to me and went on his knees trying to grab my towel. "Mamma." He said. I looked down. "Dadda." He said pointing to the bed.

I looked up to see Edward changing his shirt. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Edward when are we going to have some fun." I said tracing his six pack from behind. "Next weekend hon." He said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ethan came again. "Uppy, up." He said. Instead of myself picking him up Edward picked him up and brought him downstairs. "Mamma." he said one last time. His eyes were getting big and watery. I felt like I was going to cry myself.

I picked out a denim skirt that went mid thigh and a red halter top with black flip flops and gold hoop earrings. I went downstairs. "Where's Bridgett and Amber?" I asked. "They're still sleeping hon. Now don't worry go have fun." I nodded gave Edward a kiss on the lips and Ethan a kiss on the cheek.

Ethan pulled my face back to his lips and gave me a peck on the cheek ending it with a 'mwa'. I grinned and waved bye. Hopping into Alice's yellow Porsche. We were on our way to the mall.

We walked in and headed to a baby store. "I just need to get diapers, baby lotion, baby shampoo, and baby soap, wipes and formula." I informed. The girls nodded. After buying my babies supplies. We were off for a night of fun. After five hours of shopping for clothes. We were in Alice's car and on our way to home.

We walked in twenty bags each. I threw them on the couch and threw myself onto the other. "I'm bummed." I said. Edward came out of no where. "Same here." and we were in my room. He didn't even have a shirt on. I pulled him on the bed. "Edward." I whispered. "Hm." He answered. "What do you think of having this baby and don't think of lying."

Edward looked at me. "I think that after this baby we aren't going to have anymore and that four our enough." I laughed. "Me to." And I pulled him into a passionate kiss. We made love that night with no interruptions.

**How was it? I know I already updated today but I couldn't help it. This is the best fanfiction I have posted I believe well the one I like the most. If you guys want me to add something then tell me and I will try to add it in the plot. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im putting this story on hold for a bit you guys. Im sorry but i have another story im making that wil, be alot better but it has the same plot line and i will try to more explain more :) and i forget but yeah. Check out the new story its called 'Truth Prevailed my powers to shiloh.' chapter 1 is up to that and i will update quicker properly and since school ends in 3 months. Okay and i am truly sorry i also need a beta reader. how does that thing work anyway for what fanfiction made of it. the beta reader would be for my NEW STORY!! OK BYE YOU GUYS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Announcement!!!**

**I have rewritten Chaos Underhand. It is way better and it will be updated faster because I am more interested in that one. You guys read it please. Trust me it's better than this one. And if you don't like it then tell me how i can make it better. The story is already posted okay guys. ttyl **

**xoxo**

**please read it!**


End file.
